Republic of Awesome Laws
Citizens of the Republic of Awesome are bound to the laws detailed within the constitution. The Governmenthas the ability to change laws and add new ones, provided that the majority are in favour. Failure to adhere to these laws will lead to punishment. The Constitution The Constitution of the Republic of Awesome currently consists of fourteen set laws, are shown below. The Fantastic Peoples Republic of Awesome Constitution #''“If it’s fun, it’s legal! Unless it impacts on someone else’s right to do so, in which case, it is not legal.” This is the legal motto of the Republic of Awesome, and shall be upheld by all citizens.'' #''All citizens of the Republic of Awesome are free people, and can do whatever they wish, so long as they don’t hurt anyone.'' #''Any person who annexes their land and joins the Republic of Awesome becomes the Territory Leader of the new District.'' #''All Citizens have all the rights detailed in the UN Universal Declaration of Human Rights. No exceptions.'' #''The 99 year Lease Hold on properties within the ACT of Australia is negated for the Republic of Awesome. Just cuz.'' #''The government, to the best of its ability, must provide free healthcare for all within the country.'' #''The environment is to be protected within ability.'' #''New laws may be created by the Government of the Republic of Awesome. At least 51% of the Ministers must approve the new law for it to pass and be added to this constitution. Tradition then dictates that the Ministers High-Five.'' #''Age of suffrage is Fourteen.'' #''All citizens the age of suffrage can drive, operate heavy machinery, weapons and use pyrotechnics provided they get a satisfactory result in a basic common sense IQ test.'' #''All Citizens have the right to marry whomever or whatever they wish and have their marriage recognised by the government, regardless of gender or sexuality, provided that both parties consent to marriage.'' #''No advertisements may be played during the middle of televisions shows. They’re just damned annoying.'' #''Chocolate is a recognised currency, and may be used to pay taxes and wages.'' #''Discrimination of any kind (including sexism, racism and homophobia) is not tolerated.'' District Laws While all citizens of the Republic of Awesome must follow the laws set out in the constitution, Territory Leaders may add additional laws to their District, provided the don't negate any part of the constitution. Important notes Taxes are payed to the government of whatever country provides your services. The Republic of Awesome's government currently does not provide any services - being a member of the RoA does not mean you do not owe any money to the people who provided you with whatever service it is. We were created because we hate Australia's entire political agendas and politicians, not becase we want to avoid paying tax or because we want to get out of owing money. Also, wages earnt in countries other than the Republic of Awesome can only be paid for by your employer - you can still request with said employer that you be paid in chocolate; However this would probably be not the best idea in any country where chocolate is not legal tender. It is not suggested you use fireworks in the city. Light pollution makes them boring. No harming of intelligent animals (or humans) is allowed in the Republic. It would not be awesome if we had murders. Hunting licenses can be gained from whoever owns the land, and from the government of the RoA if it is the RoA you want to hunt in. Category:The Republic of Awesome Category:Government